02 Października 2011
TVP 1 05:05 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Było sobie życie - Serce, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Było sobie życie - Układ oddechowy, odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP;2.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość;3..Komitet Wyborczy PSL;4.Komitet Wyborczy SLD; STEREO 06:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Nowa Prawica-Janusz Korwin-Mikke;2.Komitet Wyborczy PPP-Sierpień 8034.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota;4.KW Polska jest Najważniejsza; STEREO 07:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Nieznośni sąsiedzi, odc. 4 (Naughty Nautical Neighbors); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 iCarly - odc. 4 (iNevel); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - 9.03, 9.12; Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00; Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:40 Poszukiwacze zaginionej arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) - txt str.777 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Karen Allen, Alfred Molina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Glee - odc. 4 (Preggers); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 BBC w Jedynce - Sekrety Lamparta (Invisible Leopard) - txt str.777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pogodni - odc. 62; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość;2.Komitet Wyborczy PSL;3.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota;4.Komitet Wyborczy SLD;5.KW Polska jest Najważniejsza;6.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP;7.Komitet Wyborczy PPP-Sierpień 80; 8.KW Nowa Prawica-Janusz Korwin-Mikke txt str.777; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 73 - Zatruta woda - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - Finał września - odc. 2245; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Żołędziowa zguba Prosiaczka, odc. 35 (Piglet’s Natty Problem); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13 - txt str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogodni - odc. 58; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na niedzielę - Pod słońcem Toskanii (Under the Tuscan Sun) 108'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Włochy (2003); reż.:Audrey Wells; wyk.:Diane Lane, Sandra Oh, Lindsay Duncan, Vincent Riotta, Paweł Szajda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Spotkania na krańcach świata (Encounters at the end of the World) 98'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Moje życie beze mnie (My Life without me) 101'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Hiszpania (2003); reż.:Isabel Coixet; wyk.:Sarah Polley, Scott Speedman, Mark Ruffalo, Deborah Harry; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Nędznicy, cz. 1/2 (Miserables, Les AKA Miserables du 20 - eme siecle, Les, 1 partie) 86'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1995); reż.:Claude Lelouch; wyk.:Jean-Paul Belmondo, Jean Marais, Alessandra Martines; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Nie tylko dla pań - Na jednym silniku (Flying on one engine) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Joshua Z. Weinstein; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP;2.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość;3.Komitet Wyborczy PSL; 4.Komitet Wyborczy SLD; STEREO 06:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota;2.Komitet Wyborczy PPP-Sierpień 80; 3.KW Polska jest Najważniejsza;4.KW Nowa Prawica-Janusz Korwin-Mikke; STEREO 06:30 Pogodni - odc. 61; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 850; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 851; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 625 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 626 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Matka - Ziemia - odc. 2/ 5 - Woda (ep. 2/ 5 - How earth made us - Water) 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Anakonda - Polowanie - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (93) Co ma polder do wiatraka?; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Dolny Śląsk; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Dzikie karty; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1888; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 34 "Jaki masz zawód?" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Myslovitz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 453 - Wiolonczelistka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kultura, głupcze (4); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość;2.KW Nowa Prawica-Janusz Korwin-Mikke;3.Komitet Wyborczy PSL;4.Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota;5.Komitet Wyborczy PPP-Sierpień 80; 6.KW Platforma Obywatelska RP;7.Komitet Wyborczy SLD;8.KW Polska jest Najważniejsza txt str.777; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:00 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - gala; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Ekologia (50); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 44 "Tajna broń" - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Wybierz kulturę. Artyści kontra politycy (debata o kulturze); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:30 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Wesele - txt str.777 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marian Dziędziel, Tamara Arciuch, Bartłomiej Topa, Maciej Stuhr, Iwona Bielska, Paweł Wilczak, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Pogodni - odc. 62; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Spis cudzołożnic 64'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Preben Osterfelt, Jan Peszek, Dorota Pomykała, Bożena Adamek, Edyta Olszówka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - Niewidzialny Świat - odc. 44; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 08:05 Panorama tygodnia 08:20 Słowo o Ewangelii 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Sam na sam z Trusem 09:00 Polska według Kreta - Jezioro Solińskie i okolice - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:44 Pogodni - odc. 62; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Wschodnie sztuki walki walką o zdrowie - odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dziękuję ci życie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Opowiedz mi ten film; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Pogodni - odc. 59; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 18:15 Kwiaty i ogrody 18:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 19:05 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 19:25 Reportaż 20:00 Listy gończe - Tunel Śmierci -odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Panorama, pogoda 22:00 Panorama - sport 22:10 Rozmowy o nadziei Odcinek: 15 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:24 Tour de Pologne dla amatorów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:51 Lotnicy kosmonauci; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:24 Głos Mediów - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:58 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:25 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Polska według Kreta - Jezioro Solińskie i okolice - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:07 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:47 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dziękuję ci życie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Opowiedz mi ten film; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:16 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Wschodnie sztuki walki walką o zdrowie - odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:31 Za kulisami PRL - Niewidzialny Świat - odc. 44; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Listy gończe - Tunel Śmierci -odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 8 7:45 Beyblade Odcinek: 2 8:15 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 5 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 28 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 9:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 18 10:15 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 15 10:50 Doktor Dolittle: W pogoni za błahostkami 12:35 Supertata 14:35 Made in America 16:45 Wspaniały 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 1 20:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 23:00 Psychopata 1:30 Magazyn sportowy 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 818 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1714 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 5 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 5 11:30 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 516 12:00 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 13:00 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 4 14:00 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 5 14:35 Mam talent Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 16:10 Shrek Trzeci 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 13 22:20 Układ warszawski Odcinek: 5 23:20 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy Sezon: 13 23:55 Szpital Miłosierdzia Odcinek: 4 0:55 Mentalista Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 1:45 Uwaga! 2:00 Arkana magii 3:20 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 4:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:10 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 5:20 Ryzykanci 3 - odc. 9, USA 2001 6:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 6:35 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy - odc. 4, program rozrywkowy, Australia 2010 7:40 Ryzykanci 3 - odc. 10, USA 2001 8:40 Podkręć jak Beckham - komedia obyczajowa, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, USA 2002 11:00 Galileo - odc. 237 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 307 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - odc. 12, USA 2007 14:00 Digimon - odc. 9, serial animowany, Francja, Japonia, USA 14:30 Łowca krokodyli - odc. 3, serial przyrodniczy 15:35 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy - odc. 5, program rozrywkowy, Australia 2010 16:40 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 17:40 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem 2 - odc. 4, Polska 2011 19:00 Galileo - odc. 239 20:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem 2 - odc. 5, reality show, Polska 2011 21:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 22:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą - Kroniki Jerzego Kryszaka z Grabiny - odc. 1, Polska 2010 23:00 Johnny Mnemonic - film sf, USA, Kanada 1994 1:05 Sporty walki - Bellator Fighting Championships 3:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 3:20 To był dzień - program informacyjny 4:10 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 MdM Odcinek: 19 6:30 Szaleństwa panny Ewy 8:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 9:30 Superdrapieżcy Odcinek: 4 10:30 Fraglesy Odcinek: 12 11:00 Barbie Syrenkolandia 12:40 Dzwoneczek 14:30 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 15:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 17:00 Dom Odcinek: 4 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 20 19:30 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 20 20:00 Supernowa 2012 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne Odcinek: 4 23:00 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 7 0:00 Medium Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 1:00 Medium Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 2:00 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 3:00 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 4:00 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 5:15 We dwoje Odcinek: 3 6:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 6:55 Mango - Telezakupy 9:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 4 9:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 5 10:05 Miłość jak narkotyk 12:05 Beethoven VI - Wielka ucieczka 14:15 Przygoda na Dzikim Zachodzie 16:05 Niania Odcinek: 64 Sezon: 5 16:35 Niania Odcinek: 65 Sezon: 5 17:05 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 18:05 Columbo Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 20:05 Ostatni samuraj 23:10 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 4 0:10 Martin Lawrence na żywo 2:15 Arkana magii 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 50. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chopinowski - Duszniki Zdrój '95 - recital fortepianowy Kevina Kennera; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Ingolf Wunder - recital; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dokument tygodnia - Czyja to piosenka? (Whose is this song?) 70'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Bułgaria, Belgia (2003); reż.:Adela Peeva; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Hubal - txt str.777 126'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Bohdan Poręba; wyk.:Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Stanisław Niwiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Emil Karewicz, Jan Stawarz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Bolesław Idziak, Jerzy Korsztyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 30/39 - Obrączka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 1 - Papierowe konie; reż.:Marian Kiełbaszczak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Lis Leon - Lot lisa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Kizi Mizi 20'; film animowany; reż.:Mariusz Wilczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Świat wg Nohavicy (Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję. Olsztyn); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Oczy uroczne 40'; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Szulkin; wyk.:Mariola Chmielewska, Leszek Herdegen, Edward Raczkowski, Józef Dusza; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Niedziela z... Janem A. P. Kaczmarkiem /1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Niedziela z...Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem - California in Blue. Jan A. P. Kaczmarek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Niedziela z... Janem A. P. Kaczmarkiem /2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem - Jan A. P. Kaczmarek - koncert inauguracyjny (IV Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Niedziela z... Janem A. P. Kaczmarkiem /3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem - Kto nigdy nie żył... 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Andrzej Seweryn; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Joanna Sydor, Robert Janowski, Stefan Burczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Niedziela z... Janem A.P. Kaczmarkiem - Muzyka na koniec - Orkiestra Ósmego Dnia; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Sztuka kradzieży (The Art of the Steal) 97'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Don Argott; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kino nocne - Transylwania (Transylvania) 97'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Tony Gatlif; wyk.:Asia Argento, Amira Casar, Birol Unel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Koncert zespołu "Pustki" w studiu PR im. Agnieszki Osieckiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 02.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 44; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Krzyże i kapliczki przydrożne - Boże Męki na Kaszubach; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Solarzowa szkoła życia; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 1/3 - txt str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Bohdan Stupka, Małgorzata Foremniak, Jerzy Trela, Marina Aleksandrowa, Ewa Wiśniewska, Anna Dymna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Transport do nikąd; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Roztocze kaszą kipi; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Z archiwum IPN - 27. Wołyńska Dywizja Piechoty AK; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Rzeka usłużna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Sól ziemi czarnej 99'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jan Englert, Jerzy Bińczycki, Jerzy Cnota, Wiesław Dymny, Bernard Krawczyk, Andrzej Wilk, Antoni Zwyrtek, Izabella Kozłowska, Jerzy Łukaszewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Spór o historię - Wrzesień 1939 - czy można było uniknąć klęski?; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 44; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Ex Libris - 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Komunikaty Wojenne - Komunikaty wojenne 29; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu - Pamięć ciągle żywa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Widok z dziesiątego piętra; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 2/3 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Krwią i rymem. Opowieść o Zbigniewie Jasińskim; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 02.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Zamek w Vaux - le - Vicomte (Le chateau de Vaux - le - Vicomte); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 44; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Perła w koronie 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Łucja Kowolik, Jan Englert, Jan Bogusz, Jerzy Cnota, Henryk Maruszczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Powstanie zwykłych ludzi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Kędzierski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 02.10.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:40 Plebania - odc. 1728; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1729; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1730; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Plebania - odc. 1731; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Plebania - odc. 1732; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Srebrne gody żywego słowa 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Awantura o Basię - odc. 6/12* - Awantura szósta, czyli rzecz o idolu i siedmiu kołnierzykach; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Jak to działa - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18* - Wielka wsypa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Agnieszka Holland 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z bazyliki pw. Matki Bożej Nieustającej Pomocy w Poznaniu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Projekt: Europa - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Biesiada włoska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (28) gość: Tamara Arciuch; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 51; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 837; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Szansa na Sukces - Dżem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Syrenki i piraci, odc. 26 (High tide); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 43* - Agent; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Tygodnik.pl; STEREO, 16:9 21:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (69); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Wybierz kulturę. Politycy kontra artyści (debata o kulturze); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 837; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Syrenki i piraci, odc. 26 (High tide); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13* - Pierwsze uderzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Kino Mistrzów - Pogoda na jutro 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Roma Gąsiorowska, Maciej Stuhr, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Kulturalni PL - Kulturalni PL (56); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 43; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zakończenie dnia